Love will ALWAYS find a way
by Allie-2003
Summary: This story is a companion story to Harry's secret sister. DONT WORRY HARRY SECRET SISTER FANS IM NOT ABANDONING STORY.the story starts out with Caitlin Wilding suring her first year at Hogwarts, then skips to fifth year. JPLP, SBOC, RLOC Pg13 Language
1. Prologue

[Html]©Love Will ALWAYS Find a Way©

By Allie-2003

Prologue 1967 1st year

Caitlin Joy Wilding sat in the compartment, alone and nervous about the coming year. She was starting her 1st year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her cousin Severus Snape (who she hated) was also starting school this year. Her mother was Severus's aunt. Just then two girls walked by talking a mile a minute, one was fair with long auburn hair and startling green eyes, and the other girl was the complete opposite she was tanned with short blond hair and grey eyes. Whilst Caitlin was olive skinned, with bushy brown hair, large teeth and big chocolate brown eyes (Hermione could have been her twin remember except for the chin and nose). The girls walked past without looking in Caitlin's direction. Cate as her family called her got out her book that she was reading before the train arrived. Her parents had dropped her off at 9:30 about 1½ hours before the train left.

          "Hey, Wilding!" It was Severus. He was with friends that he had already made. A blonde boy with an appearance that made her think that he was evil in addition to stuck up (basically a Draco Clone), and two boys both tall and to her not very intelligent. 

          "Severus. Who are your friends?" She said frowning at her cousin. She had a soft Scottish accent. She grew up in Glasgow, Scotland. 

          "Lucius Malfoy, Marccus Goyle, and Quinton Crabbe." He replied. (I love that name Quinton, however I will never name my child that.) 

          "Pleasure." She told the others not meaning the word. 

          "What house do you want to be in, Wilding is it?" the boy named Lucius asked her with a scoff.  "Well…um I've narrowed it down to either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. I don't want to be Sytherin, and I'm not good enough for Hufflepuff. Now if you don't mind I want you to leave. Please." 

          "Why not Sytherin?" Malfoy asked her. 

          "Because all of my family for 11 generations have been in that house its time for change."          "Wrong choice, Wilding, wrong choice." Her cousin said sneering. 

"Let's go guys she's not worth it." Malfoy said and they left the compartment. After the door closed another boy completely different then the four that just left came in. 

          "Hi! Are you a first year? Were they bothering you?" the boy asked. He had messy black hair, glasses, and bright blue eyes. She loved the colour of his eyes. 

          "Yes and no, they weren't. It was just my cousin 'The Git' and his crones. 

          "Your cousin? ' the Git'? Nice nickname." he looked amused. 

          "Unfortunately. I call him 'Snivelers'. The greasy hooked nosed one. Caitlin Wilding." She stuck out her hand to him. 

          "I'm sorry. James Potter at your service my good lady." She laughed as he bent low over her hand and kissed it. 

          "Potter, you are so full of yourself." Another boy walked in to the compartment. This boy had long black hair and was actually kinda good looking. 

          "Sirius, my good man! I'm just being friendly here do you mind?" he said as Caitlin smiled. 

          "Hey if you guys are going argue then leave, I don't like fighting. I hear enough of it at home." She said laughing. 

          "You heard the lady we're not welcome here. Listen…" Sirius Black started not knowing her name. She provided him with a simple "Caitlin." 

          "Alright, _Caitlin, we would leave but there are no other compartments left so," he sat down and continued. "If you don't mind we'll stay here. "_

All she said was "Whatever." And went back to her novel. The two boys just shrugged. 

 There was a knock on the door. She looked up. 

          "Excuse me?" Yet two other boys walked in. One boy had blonde hair and was shorter then normal with a long nose. Cate thought he looked like a rat. The other was good looking in another way. He had short brown hair, a shy grin, and light green eyes. "Is there room in here for Peter and me? I'm Remus by the way." 

          "I'm Caitlin and these two bozos are James and Sirius." She told Remus and the boy named Peter smiling. She then went back to her book as the four boys talked the rest of the way to the school. A new friendship was born between the four boys. Thanks to Cate but they wouldn't admit it. Until it was too late. 

~*~*~

The Great Hall 

~*~*~  
          "When I Call your name you will come up and be sorted into one of the four Houses." Professor McGonagall yelled to the first years. 

"Bartlett Alice" 

"Ravenclaw!" 

"Black, Bellatrix!" 

"Sytherin!" 

"Black, Sirius!" 

"Gryffindor!"  

"Crabbe, Quinton!" 

"Sytherin!" BR

"Davenport, Lizabeth!" the Tan Girl. 

"Gryffindor!"  

"Daniels, Codie!" 

"Hufflepuff!" ****

"Evans, Lily!" The Redhead. 

"Gryffindor!"  

"Gadworth, Callie!" 

"Ravenclaw!"

"Goyle, Marccus!" 

"Sytherin!" 

"Leveret, Rosa!" 

"Hufflepuff!" 

"Lupin, Remus!" 

"Gryffindor!"  

"Longacre, CJ!" 

"Hufflepuff!" 

"Malfoy, Lucius!" 

"Sytherin!" 

"Pettigrew, Peter!" 

"Gryffindor!"  

"Potter, James!" 

"Gryffindor!"  

"Quint, John!" 

"Ravenclaw!" 

"Snape, Severus!" 

"Sytherin!" 

 There were a lot of other people a bit to many to count (besides I cant make up all the names) but it ended with Caitlin. 

"Wilding, Caitlin" 

(b**bold/B is the sorting hat thinking)" b**Hmm where to put you? many other family members of yours went to Sytherin. Nonetheless you think its time for a change Hmmm? i know just where to put you… in b**Gryffindor!"  **

 The sorting done Caitlin went and sat near the end of the table after her compartment was all sorted in Gryffindor they stopped talking to her. She listened carefully and ate then went straight to bed with the other Gryffindor 1st years. 

~*~*~

The Gryffindor Common Room

A week later

~*~*~

Cate sat in a chair doing her homework alone. After a week she hadn't made any friends. No one talked to her. 

Except Remus. He was the only nice person. He was the one that talked to her. Even the girls sorted into Gryffindor didn't talk to her. Sure there was only Lily, the girl Lizabeth or Beth as she liked to be called and Cate herself. 

Cate was smart. She knew it. Her teachers and classmates knew it and that's why her classmates ridiculed her for it ALL the time. 

          "Umm Caitlin?" Remus was standing next to her table. She had decided to just be a loner but was willing to help anyone who wanted help. And asked for it. 

          "That's my name don't wear it out or you just might have to buy me a new one. I've always liked Jessica." She said smiling, he laughed. 

          "Heaven forbid that I have to do that. Did you take good notes in History of Magic? Remus said smiling. 

          "I 'spose you want to borrow them." She pulled them out and handed them over. 

          "Thanks." 

          "No prob. Hold on I'll give you a copy." She pulled out her wand and tapped it once. Instantly Remus was holding two copies of the notes. He handed her back the original. He thanked her again and went back to the table his friends were at. They all gawked at her as Remus explained what she did for him. 

          "No wonder she's a loner. With a brain like that she could probably conjure her own friends. I mean it's just the end of the first week of school and look at all she can do. Overachiever." Sirius whispered, even though he was quiet she could still hear him. It hurt. So she packed up her bag and brushed past Sirius' table with a single tear in her eye. James saw the tear and frowned at his best friend. 

          "Sirius old buddy, old pal…umm…I think she heard you." He said and the others looked horrified. (Sounds familiar? It just gets worse.) 

          "Sooo. Your point is… What?" Sirius asked. 

          "You're an insensitive prig." Peter said in his high squeaky voice. James and Remus just nodded. Sirius just shrugged. 

Meanwhile in the 1st year girls dormitory Caitlin was in bed with her cat Stud Muffin A.k.a Muffin a Persian Shorthair. She had tears streaming down her face. 

          "You know what Muffin? I think that this going to a very long seven years of my life. You are my only friend." The cat curled up next to her and purred. Cate cried herself to sleep. 

**_Poor Caitlin I was treated almost like that when I was younger. But any way what did you think? Don't worry Harry's Secret Sister fans I'm not giving up my other story. I just thought of a different one._**

****


	2. CHAPTER 1

Starting now Caitlin will be called Cate unless someone's talking to her/

Chapter 1 What to do with Cate? 

©Love Will ALWAYS Find a Way©

By Allie-2003

1971 5th year

Caitlin was made Prefect. She was thrilled. Her parents didn't give a rat's ass. They were more worried about their fights, and her brother Conner. He was 11 years older then she was, and a total jerk like her parents. 

In the past 4 years she hadn't made friends and had become overly annoyed with the 'Maurders' as they called themselves these days. Mostly Sirius. Last year he had repeatedly bumped into her and made her books fall out of her bag. He'd also tripped her constantly during the years. At the top of her class she tutored Peter who was at the bottom of the class every once in a blue moon. Severus and his gang weren't any better than Sirius but as she was related to one of them it was worse. Back to the Maurders. Over the years she had watched them grow in to teenagers and had become fixated with Remus. He had grown in to a good-looking boy. His green eyes sparkled but he was frequently pale but she looked over that. After that moment during their first year he stopped asking her for help. 

               "Caitlin! Time to leave! Her mother said at 8:45 as usual. She had gotten used to the waiting on the platform until the train arrived. 

               "Coming Mother!" she called running down the stairs. Her bag and trunk were already down there. 

               "Come on, come on let's go! I have to apparate to work after I drop you off. Come on out the door!" Mother said. They left the house Cate despised. 

~*~*~*~             

Platform 9¾  

~*~*~*~

Sirius was early for once. He left the house an hour ago all because of his parents. He detested the house and all living in it. His dad was pestering him to do better in school and to talk to the new Dark Wizard Voldemort. Sirius refused to go. His hair was still as long as it was during his 1st year at school and his mother hated it. 

               "Cut your hair!" she kept telling him every day. 

               "No I like it this way. Why can't you understand that Mother? I'm 15 and you can't force me to cut my hair and change my appearance. " He kept saying. Today was no different, the people that he called his parents were going after him to improve himself and he for once actually told them to "shove your wand up your ass!" and then he grabbed his trunk and left. He smiled for the first time in 2 months. Just then someone else came on to the platform. It was Caitlin Wilding. She hadn't changed much over the summer. She had grown some but not much. Her hair had gone from bushy to curly. Her cat, which hated him as much as he hated it, hissed at him. It wasn't until then Caitlin saw him. He growled back at the cat… Muffin she called it. 

               "Oh! It's you Black. What are you doing here so early?" she snapped at him. 

               "Why don't you go stuff your head in a toilet, Wilding." He answered. She bristled at the statement. She also looked a little hurt. 

               "OK I'm _sorry_ I snapped at you. I also have a question for you. Why do you hate me? What have I **_EVER_** done to you?" she asked sarcastically. 

               "That's two questions. However I'll answer them. " He said pausing to think about it. Then said "You were born." B_ut whom were you born for? Me? _

"OH! Well I never! First my family. Who mind you has no respect for me. None. For almost 5 years I've tried to prove to them I was worth something. My ENTIRE family treats me just like you do. They wish I was never born, my parents always tell me I was a mistake. And my cousin worse then that. Furthermore there you are. Mister High and Mighty Sirius Black, I mean who are you King of Hogwarts? I do nothing to you and you make my life worse then the hell it already is. Let me tell you something, _Sirius Black_, no more, I'm Prefect this year. So I will no longer put up with your shit. If you put a single wrong foot in my path…I swear to you that I will give you detention for a month faster then you can say "Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans." She said fuming. It was the Scot in her that went and blew up on him. 

               "Really Wilding this year is going to be the best. I can't wait to see you try." Sirius said sneering. The spunk she had. He was starting to like this Scottish fireball even more. 

               "Go jump up your own ass and suffocate!" she countered as James, and Peter came onto the platform. The train had arrived as she was informing Sirius about her new status as Prefect. She went onto the train muttering in Gaelic, mostly about his lack of manners and there was something about him being a sheep's butt or was it bladder? They couldn't tell. 

               "Ok Padfoot what did you do to her now?" James asked laughing at the scene that had just unfolded. Sirius was staring at the empty train doorway. 

               "Huh? I just told her what a pleasure it will be to see her give me detention for a month if I… let's see how did she put it? Oh if I "put a wrong foot in her path". She's a Prefect this year so we better watch out." He said rolling his eyes. 

               "Yea we'd better watch out. She's not the only one we know whose a Prefect. Moony is too." Peter said. 

               "What am I?" Remus asked just coming onto the platform. The others jumped a little startled. 

               "Moony my main amigo. You should have been here 4 minutes ago. Caitlin just lit into Padfoot here. She is also a Prefect. It seems you have something in common." James said. 

               "That and she is super smart so you better watch out. I'll bet you 100 galleons that she at this very moment looking up hexes to use on us, so what else happened? What did he do this time?" Remus said. James laughed as did Peter. Then the other boys recalled the whole story as they entered the train. Peter could be heard telling Remus that Caitlin told Sirius to "Jump up his own ass and suffocate" there was laughter heard through the train. 

~*~*~*~

Cate met Remus in the Prefect car of the train. She was sitting with her back to the door when he entered. 

               "Hey Caitlin, so it seems we're Prefects together. I also heard from the victim that you lashed out at him." He told her sitting next to her. 

               "Hi Remus, yeah after fifteen years of pent up anger I finally cracked, not to mention he deserved it, after the hell he has put me through for the since we started school. I feel good." She said laughing. 

               "He likes you that's why he does it. It's the only way he knows how to admit his feelings." 

               "Ha! Ok! Remus. Whatever. It will be a cold day in hell when Sirius Black asks me out." 

               "One question, what DID you say in Gaelic?" 

               "Oh all I said was that Sirius Black needed an attitude adjustment and I went on about his manners then called him a sheep's butt. Well it was more like a sheep's ass." She said seriously and Remus laughed. Just then the Head Boy called the meeting in order. 

               "Ok Prefects. Let's get this over with." He said. The meeting consisted on the plans of the Christmas dance that was to be held this year. Also about what the Prefects could or couldn't do. After the end of the meeting Cate asked Remus to carry on a message to his friends. 

               "Please tell them that if I ever catch them trying to screw with me…this includes you too. Anyways if I ever catch you guys trying to screw with me in _any_ way you will get a detention. If it is serious it will be for a month. Be forewarned!" she told him. 

               "Yes ma'am right away ma'am!" Remus said and left the car to return to his friends as she laughed. Cate followed him to her stuff and kept her door open. Just then Lily Evans and Beth Davenport knocked and came in and sat down. 

               "We heard about what you told Sirius Black. And as your roommates we would like to be the first to say: 'Bravo' Caitlin. He deserved it. 'Jump up your ass and suffocate' Brilliant! Couldn't say anything better." Beth said and Lily nodded. The girls stayed there the rest of the trip. Halfway through the trip however, James came in and started trying to ask Lily out…It didn't work. Laughing Cate was torn between whom to give her sympathy to James or Lily, she decided on giving it to James. He was so pathetic. He left let down and the rest of the trip was uneventful. Except the fact that the first time in almost 11 years Cate had made friends. This time for life. Or theirs anyway.  

~*~*~*~

The Great Hall 

~*~*~*~

After the sorting, the school ate, and then Dumbledore introduced the new teachers, head boy and girl, and then he told the students about the dance that was coming up in four months. 

             "Every seven years the school has a Christmas Ball for third year and above. The Prefects will host this dance. They are to answer any question you have. Now to bed you go." 

             "First years this way! First year Gryffindors this was please." Cate and Remus herded the new students out of the Great Hall. As they walked along the hallways Cate kept looking at Remus and he was looking back. Unbeknownst to either Prefect they were being followed by Sirius. The rest of the Maurders had planned on finding a way to get Cate back for they way she had treated him, the boy in question was the one who thought of it. He thought of the perfect way to get Caitlin Wilding back, and hopefully to win her heart. He doubted it would make her like him. The students had gotten to the entrance to the common room. 

             "Girls to the right boys to the left." Cate told the students. To Remus she said, "Don't forget Remus we have to plan our activities for the dance. When would you like to do it?" 

              "After the full…how about two weeks from now?" he almost revealed his greatest secret. The fact that he was a werewolf. She paused before saying, 

             "Alright I'll start brainstorming and we can talk then. Good…"

             "Moony! What's going on? Are we having a party?" Sirius came down the boy's stairway. Cate glared at him. 

             "NO we _are_ not having a party, Black. We were discussing Prefect business." She said frowning. This guy actually liked her? The nerve of him. 

             "_Was _I _talking _you, Wilding? I think not. Anyway, you coming Moony?" Sirius said glaring back at her. 

             "Sure. Just a minute Padfoot." Remus winked at Cate. After Sirius left and went back upstairs. He said, "So what do you think now, Caitlin?" 

             "I think… I think that Sirius Black is the biggest git on this side of the universe." She replied frowning. But the frown turned into a smile for the boy she liked. "But as for you Remus and the rest of your friends I think that you guys are a thousand times better then him. Just a small gittlings. Puny. Minor. Trivial." Remus laughed out loud. 

             "Goodnight Caitlin." 

               "Call me Cate. Goodnight." She said then went upstairs. 

_"Call me Cate." Well Padfoot my friend I think you have a little competition. She likes me. But what to do with Cate? I can't date her. She'll find out that I'm a werewolf and then dump me._ Remus thought going upstairs. 

~*~*~*~

A/n Well?????? What did you think what are the Maurders going to do to Cate? We've got a little love triangle here. Sirius likes Cate she likes Remus. James asking Lily out (which will happen a lot). Where were Snape and her… I mean his friends? What was Voldemort planning? Till next time ~Allie~


	3. CHAPTER 2

Chapter 2 The Mistake

©Love Will ALWAYS Find a Way©

By Allie-2003

The next day Cate was down in the Great Hall when Lily and Beth came down. 

          "Morning C-c-c-Catie" Lily yawned out as a greeting. 

          "Catie? The only person who ever called me that was my big brother before he got involved with the Dark Arts. Connor was and still is a donkey." She said grinning as the others laughed. 

          "Donkey another word for jackass." Beth said and Cate nodded. 

          "Who's a donkey?" James asked coming over to sit next to Lily probably to ask her out again. 

          "Your best friend." Cate said frowning at the thought of the boy in question. James laughed. 

          "You really hate him don't you? Why?" He said

          "Really James do you have to ask? Why do you think I hate Sirius Black?" she asked. 

          "Because I'm the biggest git this side of the universe?" Sirius said coming to sit next to Cate as she jumped. Remus and Peter came in and sat down next to Sirius and James. 

          "YOU! Why do you like to irritate me ALL the time?" Cate asked. Sirius frowned in thought as Remus spoke. 

          "Good morning _Cate_." He said causing all of the people in that group to look at him. Sirius frowned at him. 

          "Oh! Morning Remus. Morning Peter." She said. Suddenly she knew Remus knew that she liked him (confused? I am to **big grin**). 

          "Mornin' Caitlin." Peter said grinning. There was a silence as the other girls looked at Cate. 

          "Here are the schedules for the year." Cate said breaking the silence. She passed out them to the others. For once Sirius was polite. 

          "Thank you Caitlin. I'm sorry for tripping you last year." This time he was the one being stared at by the rest of the group. 

          Wha- oh thank… I mean apology accepted Sirius. Excuse me I want to get to class early." She said caught off guard, getting up. This guy confused her. 

          "Why? We have Kinyo first and it's a double period. Potions who in their right mind want to go to Potions early." Sirius asked good-naturedly looking at his schedule. 

          "Are you suggesting that I am mental? Oh! You are aren't you?" Cate spun around and left the room. 

          "Wait Catie! Wait for us!" Lily said giving Sirius a fierce look before she and Beth hurried after Cate. 

          "B-but Caitlin? Wait I-I'm sorry." 

          "Why do you keep doing that? She's never going to go out with you if you keep doing that. In fact you know what she told me on the train? She said and I quote 'it will be a cold day in hell when Sirius Black asks me out.' As for yesterday on the Platform why the hell did you tell her you hated her because she was born?" Remus asked looking at Beth's retreating back. 

          "Cold day in hell? She actually said that did she? Why does she think so below her?" James asked. 

          "Yea she did. Why does she think that way? Probably because her family has cut her down so much over her life she doesn't take much to get upset. She also said that yelling at Padfoot here made her feel good." Remus concluded. He wouldn't tell the others that she liked him. That was between him and her. 

          "Come guys its time to go to class." Peter said breaking the silence. The guys got up and walked towards the Entrance Hall to head to Potions. 

~*~*~*~

Cate was sitting on the stairs when Beth and Lily came up to her. 

          "Why didn't you tell us you like Remus Lupin?" Lily asked coming to sit next to Cate. 

          "Lily we became friends yesterday. In the afternoon mind you. So when could have I told you? Last night? You were in bed when I came up." She told Lily. 

          "H-how long have you liked him?" Beth asked as the others looked at her. 

          "For 5 years Beth why do you like him too?" Cate said. 

          "Yeah I do. But Remus Lupin wouldn't give me the time of day." Beth said sadly. 

          "Me either Beth but I'll get over it. Are we still on being friends?" 

"Of course we can. Hey we can even start a club." At the look Lily and Cate gave her she said laughing, "It was a joke. Come on lets go here come the gits." Cate looked up and saw the Maurders, Sirius in the middle of the group. 

          "Yea lets go. I know how big a jerk Kinyo is but I want a good table _away_ from the gittlings and the king of gits." She said as they walked down the stairs to class laughing. 

~*~*~*~

          "Today we are going to fabricate a potion that is bound to be in O.W.L testing. It is called the Strengthening Potion. I will be grading you the way the tester grades you. You know where the instructions are begin now." Professor Kinyo said as the Gryffindors and Slytherins got to work. Kinyo was an oriental wizened wizard who had been at the school for almost 25 years. As Cate was chopping up her Gilly Weed  James came over along with Sirius. 

          "Caitlin? I'm sorry for the scene in the Great Hall." Sirius said with a sincere look on his face. Cate ignored him. After five minutes Sirius gave up and went to finish his potion. James however spoke to Cate rather then Lily who was busy chopping a flobber worm as he had asked to use half of it. 

          "Caitlin you know how much Padfoot likes you? I know he can be an idiot." 

          "Not just an idiot, James he's a total ass who doesn't have the faintest clue how to treat a woman. Tell him for me that the day I go out with him is the day he grows up and treats a woman right." 

"Alright just this once I'm not going to be a messenger for either of you." To Lily he said ever so politely.  "Will you go out with me Evans." 

"I'll take a page out of Catie's book. The day I go out with you is the day I fall in love with you."  
            " Very well. Great Merlin you women are as stubborn as mules. Thanks Evans for the worm." James said leaving as Kinyo walked past frowning at James and the girls. 

"Back to work Potter. By now  your potion should have turned purple. Only if you _haven't _been talking you your women." 

By the end of the double potions everyone was tired of Kinyo's ranting and raving for the year. The old geezer was let me put it frankly ANNOYING. Next the Maurders and Beth had Divination, Lily had Runes. Cate had Arithmancy. It was another double period and after classes ended for the day Cate could be seen in the library. Studying as usual. 

          "Wilding, what the hell are you doing here?" It was Snape. This time he was alone. 

          "Well Snivelers long time no see. What has it been since you've talked to me two years?" 

          "Yea so your what is point? No, I'm here to ask you for help. I need you to help me with the Defense Against the Dark Arts essay." He said. 

          "You  mean do it for you. I don't think so Snape. I'll give you references but you do your own essay." 

          "Fine go get the books. So I can do and get out of here. Looking at you makes me sick." At that Cate stood up and looked like she wanted to slap or slug him. However, Sirius chose that moment to interfere. 

          "Take that back Snivelus. Or I swear to Merlin I will hex you." 

          "Sirius! Don't he's not worth the scum on your shoes. Please don't, please?" she said. 

          "Alright you are lucky this time Snape if I wasn't doing this for Caitlin you would be mince meat." Snape took the book Cate was holding and left. Cate however turned to Sirius and slapped him hard across the face. 

          "_Don't you EVER do that AGAIN_! Do you hear me Sirius? I know you hate him but I can take care of _my _own cousin! I know you meant well but I can handle Snape." 

          "Sorry I cared Wilding. I won't bother with it again. And you will pay for that slap." He said turning to leave.

"By the way Caitlin, your welcome." With that he left and Cate sat down and cried silently until the library closed. She walked back to the common room. 

          "Password?" the fat lady said. 

          Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans." She said with out looking up from her feet. No one was in the common room except Sirius but when he saw her he went to her room. She went to bed thinking about how Sirius Black stood up for her. _You know he really isn't so much a git._ She thought as she went to sleep. 

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile Sirius thought of a way to get Cate back. He thought about the way she perked up when Remus spoke to her._ I know the perfect way. And as for Caitlin Wilding I'm over trying to win her. It's time to plan and to move on._

_A/NOHH  what is he going to do? Tune in next time for the details._


	4. CHAPTER 3

Chapter 3 The Plan put into action and the consequences 

~*~*~*~

Two weeks later

~*~*~*~

At breakfast Sirius, Peter, and James crowed around a piece of parchment as Cate, Lily, and Beth came in to the Great Hall.

          "Now what are they planning? Cate asked the others when James looked up and smiled at Lily. Lily frowned. 

          "I don't know if I want to know." She and Beth said together. All three of them laughed. 

          "If it's against the rules I do." Cate said. Ever since the night Cate slapped Sirius, the three boys minus Remus were crowded in the corner of the common room whispering. The past week Remus was gone as he was always was during the full moon. Cate had figured out why. However, she didn't tell the others. They wouldn't understand. The girls sat down to eat. 

~*~*~*~

The Maurders where about to put their plan into action. During the last two weeks they had been planning to get that evil woman named Cate back for the way she treated their buddy. Remus was part of the plan. However, he didn't know that. It was the week that he was gone due to the moon being full. 

          "Ok here's what we have." Sirius said picking up the roll of parchment. He read it out loud. 

          Dearest Caty, 

                          I've known forever that you like me. I like you too. How ever, since my mother is very ill this week I can't ask you out in person. About the ball coming in Christmas, would you like to go with me? Since I'm not here, you can give James your answer. You must not tell a soul about this. Not even your friends. I want this to be between the two of us. When I return you must not tell me your answer. Caty, I know that these instructions seem odd but please tolerate them, as I want this to be a secret. Until I return, yours ever faithfully. 

Remus

The letter would be sent tomorrow morning and James was ready to get the answer from James. They didn't want her to know who sent it, as she never got mail from any one.  

          "I think that's that. I'll be ready for the letter if she gives me one. Then before the ball she will probably ask Remus when he wants to meet her in the common room. I know come he'll straight to us but hey it will be worth the detention and the look on her face when she realizes it was a hoax. " James said excitedly. He then got up, went to the owl tower, and sent the letter with instructions for owl not to send it till tomorrow. Then he headed to class. 

The next day Cate got the letter just as the guys wanted it to happen. Her answer was as follows. 

          Dear Remus, 

             Of course, I'll come with you. I don't know why you want it to be a secret but I'll abide by your wishes. Don't forget we have to plan our activities for the ball. There's James. I'll give this to him now. I hope your **mother** is feeling better. Awaiting your return. 

**Caitlin****__**

Cate went up to James and handed the letter to him telling him it's for Remus and not to read it. 

          "_Don't _worry Caitlin I won't." James answered, smiling. When he was in the common room however, Sirius grabbed the letter and tore it open. After reading it, he smirked. 

          "Excellent. The plan is working perfectly." He said. 

When Remus came back, the guys did remind him about the planning meeting with Cate, without mentioning the fact that they used him for their prank. That night he and Cate were sitting in the deserted common room going over the plans. 

          "We are on the decorations committee you do know that don't you Remus? It's our job to decorate the Great Hall the afternoon before the ball. I suggest we ask our friends to help. What do you think?" she said looking at him. 

          "Yea I think that's a great idea Cate. You tell Lily and Beth and I'll tell the others. I'm sorry about my friends and the way they've been acting." 

          "No need their prigs. Always were always will be." Remus laughed. The next day he asked the Maurders to help as Cate did to her friends. All of them agreed. 

~*~*~*~

Two Months and 29 days later

~*~*~*~

It was three weeks before the Ball and Cate was worried about when Remus was going to meet her. So she wrote Remus a note, this time he got it. 

               Remus, 

             I know you wanted me to not ask you anything about the Ball but I'm a little worried that you changed your mind. On the other hand, didn't James give you my answer? If not I'll go with you. Why don't you meet me in the common room at 7:oop.m? On the dot. Until then. 

**_Caitlin_******

When he got this, he went straight to James. 

          "What the hell does she mean 'James didn't give me her answer' about what? James? What does she mean?" he asked heatedly. 

          "Oh that didn't we tell you that you have a date for the ball?" Sirius answered for James. 

          "YOU _DIDN'T?_ I don't believe this you idiots! Do you know what will happen when I tell her I have no idea what she's talking about it will crush her. This is really low for all of you. Especially you James. Lily is her friend and when I tell Caitlin what you guys did she'll go straight to Lily and then James you won't have a chance with Lily Evans. NONE whatsoever. You are such idiots. Caitlin was right you are the biggest gits on this side of the universe. See if I ever be your friend again. I WILL write Caitlin and tell her that I will meet her here at 7:00, but I will not date her. I plan on telling her the truth about _everything."_ At the look, the others gave him a shocked look he went on, that's right I will tell her that I'm a werewolf. She deserves the truth about this and why I won't date her." with that, Remus went upstairs to reply to Cate's letter. 

          Cate, 

                        7:00 is fine I'll meet you in the Gryffindor Common Room, but I know that you will hate me after what you are told then but hey, I just want you to know that it wasn't my doing. Someone tell you then. I really can't wait to dance with you at the Ball. 

Sincerely, 

Remus

When Cate got Remus's note she was confused. _What the hell is this about? Oh well I'll ask him at the ball._

_~*~*~*~_

On the day of the ball a Saturday the students were able to go to Hogsmeade to get the items they needed for that night. Lily, Beth, and Cate had dates. Lily just for the night was going with James. When she said yes she strictly told him that it was only for the night. Beth much to Cate's dismay was going with Sirius. Peter didn't have a date. They went to the dress robe shop there in the town. Cate didn't get any dress robes when her parents ha taken her to Diagon Alley before school started so the girls were going to help her choose. When Cate told Beth who she was going to the ball with all her friend said was: " Really? I knew that you would snag him ever since that day when you slapped Sirius. Speaking of that git I reluctantly agreed to go with him so I'm sorry Catie you have to put up with him." 

          "What do you think of that one Catie?" Lily was on the other side of the changing room as Cate tried on ball robe after ball robe. 

          "I don't know Lils, it makes me look like a pink sausage. But I loved the Oriental Rose one. Can I see that one again?" Cate answered back as Lily laughing, tossed over a bright but deep rose colored robe. 

          "Sausage? Catie the day you look like a sausage is the day Lily marries James." Beth said. At that, Lily gave Beth a death stare. "Hey Lils it was just a saying. And don't you dare give me that look… Oh Catie that is so you!" Beth exclaimed as Cate came out and whirled around for the others. The robe was below the ankles and a semi-translucent color that at the hips flared out. The top of the robe was almost like a medieval dress with the long sleeves that covered the hands. The bottom of the sleeves went to the hips. At the bodice, it was laced with a pink and gold ribbon. The edges of the robe was fringed with gold coloured thread. 

          "Remus won't know what hit him. Go on get out of it and let's go. We have a make over to do on you woman." Lily said as Beth nodded. Following a quick trip to the Three Broomsticks in which three of the Maurders were sitting at a table talking quietly about the ball (I know that boys don't usually talk about dances but put up with me) except when Sirius spotted Cate he spoke up. 

          " I wonder how much u_glier_ Wilding can get." When he saw the bag holding her new robes. He looked satisfied when he saw the single tear in her eye. James unfortunately also saw the tear and looked at his best friend. 

          "Aren't you going to get enough payback by the time this night is over." He said to Sirius as Lily took her friend and left the bar. The guys had repeatedly apologized to Remus for the stunt they were pulling. He didn't forgive them. They stayed there until 6:00 giving them just enough time to change and meet their dates at the given time 7:00.

~*~*~*~

 Lily and Beth did wonders to Cate's appearance. It took them 2 whole hours to finish. She thought to herself as they finished her hair muttering at odd moments 'No don't put that there put it here that's it'. _Just you wait Sirius Black you'll be sorry you ever made fun of Caitlin Joy Wilding, just you wait_. _Now where in hell did that come from? Who knows?_ To her friends she said something about them getting ready. 

          "Almost done Catie, just a few more minutes… Done now… Don't move. If you move I'll never have a discussion you again, you hear me Catie Joy?" Beth said as she finished Cate's hair, Lily had already changed and was doing her hair. 

          "Yes Lizabeth I hear you. Now get ready we have to meet the gits in an hour. I won't move a muscle." She said laughing. Beth went to change and ½ an hour later with speed and a little magic was ready to go. The girls went down stairs and waited for their dates. When Remus and the other were coming down the stairs Cate had to go get her handbag and to put her shoes on. 

          "Caitlin Joy Wilding gets down here so we can go… Now!" Lily screamed as Cate was looking at her appearance in the mirror. 

          "You look fine darling. Smile!" her reflection said to her. 

~*~*~*

Cate wasn't there when the Maurders came down to meet the girls. The others had kept pestering Remus until he forgave them. Lily and Beth looked beautiful. But where was Cate? Beth had said something about Cate going for a handbag. 

          "Coming Lily Jo! Just give me a sec…okay?" 

          "Caitlin Come _ON! _We want to admire the Great Hall and get a table big enough for all of us," Beth said going to the stairs leading up to the girls' dorms, "oh here she comes." Beth said going back to Sirius and taking his arm. 

Cate looked like a dream. Her hair was piled at the top of her head and had ringlets about falling about her neck. The whole common room was staring at the change in her appearance. Sirius who was now regretting everything took a step towards the stairway but Beth put a hand on his arm as if to remind whom his date was. Even James who was very smitten with Lily wanted to leap up to the stairs and take her arm. 

          "You had your chance, Sirius and you blew it. But I will let you dance with her once just to apologize." Beth said smiling. 

Remus walked over to the stair and offered his arm. 

          "You look stunning, Caty. A vision, look over there even Prongs can't take his eyes off you." Remus said laughing at his friend. As they joined the others Cate glanced at the ridiculous look Sirius was giving her._ What a goof ball he is actually looking pretty good to night. Now where did that come from?_ Sirius was talking to her. 

          "Huh? What were you saying Sirius? I'm sorry." She said jumping a little. 

          "Figures you never have listened to me. I was saying sorry for all the snide comments the past months. I also want to apologize in advance for all the things I may tell you tonight." Cate looked confused as she looked at Remus who mouthed 'later' to her. They walked into the Entrance Hall just as Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape and their dates walked up their dungeon staircase. Cate couldn't believe they had dates. 

          "Well I'll be damned Snivelers actually has a date. Maybe I should warn her what a jerk he is." She told her friends. All of them laughed out loud as Snape walked over. 

          "Well, well, well, its Potty and the mud-blood. Don't they make a horrendous couple? Not very good company you keep here Wilding, wait till I tell Aunt Mae about the friends you keep." 

          "Go stuff yourself in a toilet and drown Snape. I doubt very much Mother will care at all about my friends. She hates everything to do with me and you damn well know that. I still can't believe that you have a date. What did you do to her hex her until she agreed to go with you?" she replied smirking as her group laughed. 

          "Watch your date Wilding he just might _howl_ at you tonight." Snape said as he left to join his date. 

          "OHHHH Remus I'm sorry about that. I hate him, I loath him, I view him with the most abhorrence, I extremely dislike him." She said before she started muttering in Gaelic. The others laughed. Sirius was glad it wasn't him she was muttering about but Remus turned pale. 

          "Cate I need to talk to you. Come over here, please? You guys go on we'll catch you up." Remus said pulling her to a deserted spot. When his friends started to protest he gave them the 'look', stopped mid-protest, and went into the hall. 

          "What's going _on _Remus_?_" she asked exasperated. 

          "How long have you known that I was a werewolf?" he asked looking scared. 

          "Since the start of the year. You almost let it slip about the full moon. Don't worry I've kept it to myself. No one else knows. I swear to you no one will." She said when he looked at her. She had never seen him look that way for the 5 years she had known him. 

          "I know you won't, Caty. My friends know as does the staff here." He hugged her quickly before taking her hand "Come on let's dance." She laughed as he dragged her into the Great Hall. 

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yea go Remus go! I love the next chapter I already have what I am going to do in my head. All right I lied I already have it done.  It's so sweet yet so sad you'll see read on and please review.


	5. CHAPTER 4

©Love Will ALWAYS Find a Way©

Chapter 4 a Love song, a Dance, a Broken heart, and Friendships Grows Stronger

By Allie-2003

As Remus twirled Cate around the dance floor, they talked about when they were little. 

          "Basically my childhood revolting. My parents ignored me, as did my brother. My aunt Sandy treated me the same. Father doesn't have any siblings. For the past five years I have tried to prove that being in Sytherin wasn't important for the members of the Wilding family. I was wrong, it did matter. I have been shunned from the family. My paternal grandmother is the only other member of my family that wasn't in that house, but she also doesn't like me. Ok enough about me how abouts you?" 

          "I had a great childhood. My parents loved me to pieces. But after I was bitten, when I was six, they changed. They still loved me I knew that, but they were distant still are. I love them though. Can we make a deal Caty? Can what we say about our childhood be between us? You are the only one who knows about my parents." He told her.

          "Of course we can Remus you know that you can tell me any…" she stopped as Sirius tapped Remus on the shoulder.

          "I know that this is 18th century Muggle ball chivalry stuff, but may I cut in Moony? Please?" Remus nodded and spun Cate into his friends arms. Cate laughed nervously as Sirius dipped her and whispered,

          "You know Cate, I still like you." He pulled her up. "I didn't want to but I couldn't help it… you're addictive." He said as they spun around the room. The current Beth lyrics to a Muggle love song, this was the song. song ended and a new one started. One Sirius didn't know. Cate however did. She looked at Lily who smiled and nodded at her friend while in James's arms. Lily the other day had showed Cate and Beth.

_When visions around you bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you are secrets and lies_

_I'll be you strength, I'll be your hope_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone._

_The one you should call was standing here all along._ __

_And I will take you in my arms_

_ And  hold you right where you belong,_

Til the day my life is through this I promise you

This I promise you,

Sirius smiled at Cate. She smiled and giggled as he dipped her once more. Then he whirled around the dance floor. 

 "Caty? Will you go out with me?" he asked her.

          "It's about time you asked me. Yes I will, on one condition…"

          "What's that?"

          "Never lie to me."

          "Alright I promise." Sirius said as she placed her head on his shoulder. He held her close and swept around the dance floor.

_I've loved you forever in lifetimes before,_

_And I promise you never will you hurt anymore._

_I give you my word I give you my heart,_

_This is a battle we've won._

_And with this vow, forever has now begun._

          "Sirius? I'm sorry I slapped you in September, it was wrong. Hey it must be a cold day in hell."

          "Wha- why do you say that."

          "Well I told Remus that it would be a cold day in hell when Sirius Black ask me out. So it's a cold day in hell." She said as he laughed.

          "Caty?"

          "What?"

          "Shut up." He said before kissing her.

_Just close your eyes each loving day _

_And know this feeling won't go away_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you _

_This I promise you._ __

_With out you in my life Baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all._

Meanwhile Lily and James were dancing near Sirius and Cate. 

"Will you look at that, James. I think that they have solved all their differences." ****

          "Well not all. Lily I have to tell you something." He then told her everything about the payback. 

          "HE DIDN'T! ! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Lily screamed. James pulled her into the Entrance Hall. Then told her the rest. 

_Over and over I fall when I hear you call****_

_Without you  in my life baby I just wouldn't  be living at all,_ ****

_And I will take _

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong,_ __

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you._ **__**

Beth and Remus were sitting at the table with Peter who was falling asleep. Then Beth saw Sirius kiss Cate. ****

          "Well I'll be damned. Look over there Remus. I don't believe I would see them like that." She saw the look in Remus's eyes. ****

          "What?" ****

          "Oh nothing. You'll find out soon enough. Come on Bethie lets dance." He said as he pulled her on the dance floor. __

_Just close your eyes each now and day_

_And know this feeling won't go away, No. _

_Every word I say is true, this I promise you_

_This I promise you._

_Every word I say is true, this I promise you_

_This I promise you._ __

_I promise you._

After the song ended Sirius took Cate by the hand and led her to the path outside that the teachers had put there for students to have a _little _privacy. They sat down on the bench and sat there for a long time just holding hands. He was the first to speak. 

"Caty? I promised you I would never lie to you. Sooo here it goes. Remember when I told you that I did something crazy? Well, it involved you, Remus, and a letter." 

          "What are you trying to say, Siri?" He looked miserable. 

          "That the letter, the date to this ball, everything is…was a hoax." 

          "Wha…the date…Remus…Did he know? Was he in the planning of this scam?" she looked on the verge of tears. 

          N-no he wasn't… Caty … Cate … Caitlin … I was foolish I didn't know what I was thinking, Baby, I know it was wrong." 

          "WRONG? You're damn right it was wrong!" She got up and pulled her hand away from his. "I told you something the first day of school… remember what that was? I told  you that if you _EVER_ place a wrong foot in my path… you would get a detention. Well, Buster you crossed it big time. But your punishment is worse the rest of the 'Maurders'. I never want to talk to you again, Sirius Black!" With that she spun around, picked up her skirts,- and ran back to the common room. Crying all the way. _I knew that this was too good to be true. Nothing good ever happens to Caitlin Wilding. NOTHING!_ She thought running past Lily and James. 

          "Oh shit, Lily he told her. You better go to her. She needs her friend. Go on, I'm going to check on Sirius after I get the others. I'll also tell Beth what happened and send her up. Ok? "James said giving her hand a squeeze. Lily jumped up and ran after her friend. 

~*~*~*~

          "I screwed up big time, Prongs." Sirius said when James walked toward him. The others were coming in a moment. Beth, after she was told left Remus on the dance floor to go to her friend. 

          "I know buddy, I know. She looked really upset." 

          "Well, for that one song I had a girlfriend. I had promised her I would never lie to her and look where that puts me. Girlfriendless, with detention for a month, and without the one woman who was like me. She also told me that Wormtail, Moony and you now have detention for a month." Sirius gave a deep sigh. 

          "You knew you had to tell her though… what do you mean we all have detention?" James looked surprised. 

          "You were part of the whole thing, Peter too, but Remus didn't do anything wrong except be the one person Caitlin liked. Oh she was _pissed. _She never wants to see me again let alone talk to me. So we all got detention. I guess we have to talk to McGonagall about this too. You know 'I know what I did was wrong. I'll never do it again' shit." He laughed without humor. ****

          "Hey! She deserved the truth no matter how bad it was. Moony! Wormtail! Over here! Now that we are all here, Padfoot tell us what happened." James said when the others arrived. Sirius proceeded to tell them everything that had happened on that bench. 

~*~*~*~

Lily POV 

~*~*~*~

I found Catie on a couch in the common room. She was rocking back and forth crying her poor little heart out. 

          "Catie? What happened, Hon?" I asked going over to her and sitting next to her. 

          "H-h-he told me that my date with Remus was a hoax. Remus never liked me. And then he went on and told me how wrong it was. I blew up on him. I guess it's the Scot in me. I _knew_ it was to good to be true! I knew it. I never should have asked him to never lie to me." She said tears falling down her face. 

          "I know that Catie. James told me everything. I think that they were idiots about the way to handle it... You asked him never to lie to you?" I said surprised. 

          "Yeah I did, stupid me. I know I'm smart but not where men are concerned. I'm a fool to think that that relationship would of worked out. And the Maurders… don't let get me started with them. They have gotten them selves into trouble more times then I think I should have allowed. I'm giving them detention for a month. _All _of them. _Even _Remus, I know he didn't do anything but he needs a detention." She said laughing somberly. 

          "You know Catie that is just what they need." Then I whispered. "For me give James two more hours on the first day." then she did really laugh sounding like her own self. 

"CATIE! Oh my Merlin what happened." Bethie ran in breathing hard. Catie  told her everything breaking down  again. 

Just after she finished James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius last came in Catie took one look  at him and went up to our dorm, tears running down her face. 

          "How is she Bethie?" Remus asked concerned.  Sirius looked brokenhearted. His eyes were bloodshot,  face drawn. Basically he looked like hell. 

          "How the hell do you think she is? Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter, you just ruined the best night of that girls life. Your lucky she doesn't try to get you guys expelled. Personally I think that I would be trying but…" I said. 

          "Go to hell Evans! What do you care? I fell in love with Catie and then broke not only her heart but mine too." 

          "Why does she care Sirius? She cares because she is my best friend, my sister. They both are." Catie, face streaked hair down around her face was in the stairway. 

~*~*~*~

Normal POV

~*~*~*~ 

          "Caty?_ I_ promise you that I love you." Sirius went up to the stairs where she was. " that song…" he couldn't think of the name. So Cate said "_This I Promise You." _Her mouth lifted slightly,  thinking of that first day on the train. When they met. He smiled  "that song is our song. I know you hate me now but someday Caty you will love me more then tomorrow." With that he left the stairway and went up to the guys dorms. 

          "Lily? I want to apologize for everything, I know what we did was inexcusable but we are sorry." James said as Remus was saying goodnight to Beth. Peter had gone to bed. 

          "James, the person you should apologize to is Catie. Not me." She answered back. 

          "Lils, its alright they don't need to they can just serve detention. Oh and, James, you have to go early and serve two extra hours. That's because you lied to me about giving Remus my note and for the prank date." Cate turned around and went upstairs. 

          "Goodnight Lily, I'll see you in my dreams." James went to his dorm. Lily how ever stared at James's back.oh he is sooo sweet. Goodnight my James. then she went up to bed. 

~*~*~*~

Told ya it was sweet and sad. Review and as always I bid you Adieu. The next chapter will be done soon__


	6. CHAPTER 5

Chapter 5 Prongs Best Mistake (I think?)

By Allie_2003

As the weeks went by Lily, Cate, and Beth grew more like sisters. They were always together, Cate and Lily was the closest. Beth and Remus started going out three weeks after the ball. It was during a Hogsmeade trip in January that Cate and Beth talked about the situation. 

          "Beth? What's going on with you and Remus Lupin?" Cate asked in Margot's Robe Shop. Lily was trying on robes and Beth and Cate were browsing. 

          "Huh? Oh Remus and I are dating. Can you believe it Catie? Me and Remus dating!" Beth never looked so happy. But as her friend turned pale Beth had got a little worried. 

          "What is it Catie?" she said. 

          "Oh I have to go, tell Lily that I'll meet you guys at the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer or two… my treat." Cate said as she put down the robe she was looking at and grabbed her purse then headed to the door. After she left Lily came out to show her friends the robe. 

          "Beth, whereabouts is Catie?" She said looking around for her best friend. 

          "Oh she said that she will meet us at the Three Broomsticks she's buying… I guess." 

          "Ok what do think of this one…" Lily said turning around slowly for Beth.

~*~*~*~ 

The Maurders were in The Three Broomsticks when Cate walked in. She walked up to their table and stood there until one of them saw her. Sirius was the one who saw her. She ignored him and spoke to Remus. 

          "Can we talk?" Sirius stared at Cate and Remus. She then for the first time since the ball talked to them.

          "Sirius, James, and Peter, clear off… please?"

          " Aye, aye my good lady captain!" James said saluting Cate pulling Sirius and Peter away. Cate and Remus laughed.         

          "He's such a goofball. But I don't want to talk about James or Sirius and definitely not Peter. For some reason he gives me the creeps. Oh well. What the _hell_ is going on with Beth and you? Did you ever plan on telling her about the Werewolf factor?" The last part she whispered. He laughed a little nervously. 

          "'Ello, Cate nice to see you too. One question at a time please, Caty? You asked about Bethie and I, well since we were abandoned by our dates," Cate blushed. "We started to talk and she blurted out that she had a crush on me for the longest time. Now Cate I know that you did too. I knew for a long time too. I also knew that you were hands off." 

          "What do you mean _hands off_?" 

          "Sirius was planning on trying to ask you out and told all three of us hands off Caitlin! So back to the Bethie factor. We started talking and decided that since all of our friends… well most of our friends were together we would be together. Now for your second question. I plan to tell her that I am a werewolf in due time. She confides in you. And you will know that I told her when she tells you. Don't worry I will tell her you figured it out a long time ago and I know you know." 

          "Ok. I get you. But Remus…" she stood up drawing herself to full height. " If you _EVER_ hurt Beth in any way I will hunt you down like the animal you are. You have been warned." She grinned as he laughed. 

          "Yes, ma'am. Ok so how are you doing? "

          "I'm better but still pissed. It hurts to be lied to, let alone having a prank pulled on you. Can I tell you something I miss Sirius… hey that rhymes… but I do he was sooo sweet at the ball. Then I blew it. I don't know what to do." She put her head in her hands.

          "Um… Caty? He has a girlfriend? He asked Callie Gadworth out after the ball. He's happy with out you… or so he said. So leave him alone." He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

          "Don't worry after what you told me I am so over Sirius Black. Look there's Lily and Beth. OVER HERE BETH…LILY!" she waved her hand as the two girls came over as James called,

          "HEY Moony is it safe to come back over? Will we be hexed if we do?" Remus shook his head and waved them over. Sirius had caught up with Callie and now had his arm around her.

          "Well Remus thanks for understanding… I have to go do some homework. Oh Lils here is some money for that butterbeer I promised you guys. Talk to you later." Cate left the bar.

          "What up with her…not that I care." Sirius said looking at Callie.

"Oh she just put the fear of Caitlin into me. Bethie you have a hell of a friend." Remus said. Then he grabbed Beth's arm and pulled her into his lap.

          "Remus you wild thing!" Beth squealed as she landed on his lap.

          "Bethie you have no idea how wild I am… for you." He said as she kissed his cheek.

          "Cate is right guys… so I am going to go and do homework before Quidditch." James said getting tired of the display of affection.

          "Alright then Prongs, we'll talk to you later." They all said as James also left the bar.

~*~*~

Cate cried all the way home to Hogwarts. _I can't believe that he has a girlfriend. First Beth then Lily, am I never going to find a boyfriend? Am I ever going to find someone to love me for me? Probably not. She_ thought as she went upstairs to her dorm to grab her bag. Fifteen minutes later as she was working on her Muggle Studies essay James walked in. 

            "Caitlin?? Are you ok what's wrong?"

            "James? Why are you here? Why aren't you with your friends?"

            "The mushy shit was getting to me, besides I thought that you might get lonely doing homework alone so I thought that you could help me with mine and no I don't want you to do it for me." He laughed. " I heard about what happened in the library. All those months ago." She chuckled. Then started to talk so fast James barely had time to catch what she said. But he did.

          "James if I told you my greatest fear will you promise me not to tell a soul?"

          "Confide a way I have all day." he said as she laughed.

          "Ok… my biggest fear is that I will die without being loved for who I am. First Remus starts going out with Beth then Sirius and Callie, finally Lily and John. Finally I become a third wheel. What next a hurricane in Scotland destroying my house… Wait that would be a good thing. James… stop laughing…. James I swear I will hex you… James! … I will never talk to you again if you don't stop… JAM…" she stopped when he leaned over and kissed her quickly.

" Wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing because that you don't think that you are loved at all. Lily treats you like a sister, as does Beth. Remus protects you like a little sister too. And Sirius was not in a very good mood every time you shot him down and insulted him. I know that Peter who Remus told me you think is barmy is so glad that you took the time to help him pull up his grades even though you didn't like him… and as for James… I mean me… I think that you are the best thing since… well Quidditch." She looked stunned.

          "Whoa- whoa stop the Clock and give me a time-turner. Did you just call me Cat? I like it. What are you _mad_? What happened to 'Lily will you go out with me?' or "Go out with me Evans.'? What about Lily? Or about the detentions I gave you for the prank?"

          "Maybe I am mad but hey Lily is not talking to me because of the prank, besides she's dating that Ravenclaw. John Whatshisname. I know you must hate the others and me but I think that the detentions made us grow up a little. So I want to thank you for that. So what do ya say, Cat?"

          "Only if you don't gloat. Then I will go out with you. "

          "All right I won't. Was that a yes?"

          "Yes it was a yes. No gloating." He jumped into the air. 

          "YES! ALL RIGHT! Let's go to the bar again." 

          "Ok I can't concentrate anyway." She grabbed her book. Then his hand and they walked to Hogsmeade again.

~*~*~*~

          Lily and her new boyfriend John Quint where sitting with the others watching Peter who was falling asleep watching Remus, Beth, Callie, and Sirius play the Muggle game _BS_ with two decks of exploding snap cards.

          "Five Eights!" Sirius said laying down the cards.

          "BULLSHIT!" the others yelled making Peter jump which caused Lily and John to start laughing so hard tears formed in their eyes.

          "Damn you caught me." Sirius said picking up the large pile of cards. The door opened and James and Cate walked in holding hands. " Well, Look at who's back Prongs and Wilding… Together?!" he looked stunned.

          "Hey there woman don't you look happy what happened to you?" Beth said as Cate sat down next to her in the chair James placed behind her. then he sat next to her and Sirius.

           "James here did." Cate said taking her new boyfriend's hand.

          "WHAT!" The entire group exclaimed.

          "Yeah I know Cat had told me something personal and I just blurted it out 'will you go out with me' and she said yes." James grinned. Sirius looked at his best friend.

          "Well that's… that's just wow let me be straightforward… What the hell?" he then looked at Cate. "That's all it took? A 'will you go out with me?'" She looked back at him. She saw the hurt in his eyes just for a moment.

          "That and a 'I'm sorry' every time you humiliated me, Sirius." She told him.

          "Come on, Callie let's go I promised you we'd meet with your friends. You two can take our place." He said, as he took his girlfriend's hand and left the bar. He looked pissed.

          "Sorry Caitlin. Talk to you all later." Callie said as she was being hauled out of the bar. 

          "Well that was interesting." Lily said.

          "Should we start a new game? With all of us, James, Peter, John, Catie, and Lils would you all like to play?" Beth said taking all the cards and dealing them out again.

          "Oh _Bullshit _I love this game. What do you say James? I am never aloud to play Muggle games at home so let's keep this between us? Ok?" Cate said laughing with the others__

          "Alright John, Lily, Peter how about you three?" James asked his friends. John and Lily nodded but Peter shook his head.

          "Nah, I don't want to be an odd man out so I'll just watch." He said.

          "Suit yourself ." Cate said bitterly but only Remus, Lily, and James caught the bitterness. Beth was busy dealing out the cards so she didn't catch it. The game commenced.

*~*~*~

Three hours and a lot of singed eyebrows later Cate looked at her watch.

          "Merlin's beard! Look at the time we have a half hour to get back to school and eat. We can finish the game later. Sorry John I'd let you come with but the rules don't allow it… well maybe this once." She said at the pleading look Lily gave her. "I don't want to make a habit of it, John."

          "No thanks, Cate. We have all day tomorrow to be together, Lila-bell spend tonight with your friends.

          "Are you sure?" Lily asked.

          "Yeah I am sure." He replied

          "All right you peoples go on back Cate and I  can pick up the cards." Remus said holding Cate back. The others left the bar.

          "Are you sure about this Caty?" he asked her as they separated the cards and put them into the separate boxes.

          "About James? Yeah Rem, I am. I really like him. Besides he was always nice to me. Sirius has Cassandra now, and I have James. At first I thought that he was nuts but then he explained it to me and I am really happy. Since James _is _your best friend and you _are _dating one of mine we can spend quality Brother-sisterly time together. After all I am your little sister, or so James said." Cate smiled putting the box in her pocket. As Remus did the same.

          True. Well Kitty Cat, should we go catch them up? I can call you that, right?" he said and she laughed.

          "Whatever floats your boat. Let's race… I'll win… one… two…three! " they took off after the group of their friends. They tied.

*~*~*~*

well, well, well will you look at that the fifth chapter finished. Next chapter will be O.W.L's you know Snape's worse memory or my version. Time flies when you're having fun. Well I have to fly. I wish.


End file.
